One fluke and two dummies
by Lhutien
Summary: FINISHED! Roxton and Marguerite are awaiting their first child, the relationship between Ned and Veronica ist getting more serious and Challenger didn't give up searching a way off the plateau... [MRR VNR]
1. A pregnant Marguerite

One fluke and two dummies 

***  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infridge upon any copyright. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)  
***

Roxton awoke from the smell of fresh coffee and slowly opened his eyes. One look sidewards showed him that the other half of the bed was empty. He didn't really want to get up, but  the very thought of a cup of hot coffee convinced him.  
As the sun hadn't risen yet, he was quite sure that his friends were still asleep. Nevertheless he put on trousers and a shirt, then headed for the main room. He wasn't surprised to come across Marguerite there. She stood at the sideboard, her back turned to him and lowly humming along some imaginary melody.   
Roxton smiled and approached her, put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Good morning, darling… That smells wonderful!"  
He noticed Marguerite smiled when she answered:  
"So it got you out of bed, but shouldn't you first ask me if we slept well?"  
"Did you two sleep well?", he asked and stroke her belly, which had become more and more thick within the last eight months.  
"Very well.", she replied and turned to him. "Would you now like a cup…?"   
Roxton nodded and let off her, so she could fetch two cups. He sat down at the table with his eyes set on Marguerite, admiring. The pregnancy suited her well, very well. Her cheeks were rosy and above all she had become more gentle, a fact that everybody appreciated.  
When she now reached for the table, he pulled her on his leap and kissed her. Her lips were soft and he hold her tight. He'd like to…   
He lifted her and headed for their bedroom.  
"Hey!", Marguerite protested with a smile, "What about the coffee?"  
"Can wait… What's up, Marguerite – are you afraid of getting pregnant?"  
  
About an hour later, Veronica was the first to enter the main room for breakfast and noticed, that someone had already made coffee. '_Must have been Marguerite_', she thought and fetched plated and cups. '_Since she's pregnant, she cares more about those things._'   
After having placed everything on the table, Veronica sat down, settled back and soon she was engaged in thoughts about her and Ned.  
It had taken quite a while until they had realized what they really felt for each other, but now they had been a couple for almost a year, and there was no end in sight.   
A smile spread over Veronica's face.  
She was absolutely sure – no, she _knew_ – she had found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. When she was with him, she felt safe, comfortable and above all she felt loved by the most honest man she'd ever known. There was just one thing…  
As she heard somebody enter the room she looked up. It was Challenger.  
"Good morning", she said and put her thoughts aside. She'd talk to Marguerite later on. Sometime.  
"Good morning, Veronica.", Challenger replied and took place on the chair on her left. "Everything OK with you?"  
Veronica nodded. "Couldn't be any better."  
A few minutes later Roxton and Marguerite came in – so Ned was the last one missing. Veronica just thought about looking for him when he entered the room. His eyes met hers and Veronica felt glad. '_He's the best that ever happened to me_', she thought.  
"Good morning everybody", Ned called, surrounded the table, reached her, leaned forward and placed a long loving kiss on her lips.  
Then he sat down and started to breakfast.  
Soon the topic of the usual talks was the activities they planned for the day.  
She noticed Roxton ask: "Where will you go today?" and Challenger answer: "I'll check the south-western area. I should be able to manage ten kilometres." He was obsessed with the idea of finding a way off the plateau.  
Veronica didn't appreciate these struggles. Why should she? '_Everything shall stay the way it is', she thought. She didn't want to lose any of her friends – she had been alone long enough. She never wanted to be again._

***

_to be continued…_

***


	2. There must be a way

One fluke and two dummies 

***  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infridge upon any copyright. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)  
***

Chapter 2 

Marguerite had got used to write diary, because she wanted to remember every aspect of her pregnancy.  
She had spent the morning in clearing up the bedroom. Roxton was somewhere out there, in the jungle, hunting something for dinner. He had not been willing to help her when she'd asked him that morning – just as she had expected. He was not the kind of guy who liked to concern with household.   
Now she laid down on the bed and tried to relax a bit. Every single bone of her body seemed to ache; more than all others her back. But she was used to that – a side-effect of her pregnancy.   
She put her hands on her belly and could feel the baby move which made her smile proudly. She and John were looking forward to having a baby, but as much as she was happily awaiting her child, she was also afraid. What about birth? What if anything went wrong? Who could help her? None of them had any previous experience. Challenger was the only one who had children, but that didn't mean he had been there when the had been born.  
Marguerite tried to put these thoughts aside.  
So she appreciated, that Veronica just came in. Marguerite sat up and put a hand on her aching back, when she said: "Are you all right?"  
Veronica nodded, then shook her head and replied: "Well… yes and no."  
_'Oh my god, she's pregnant'_, Marguerite thought, but asked: "You wanna tell me? Sit down!"   
Veronica took place next to her and hesitated a moment until she said: "Well, it's not about Ned and me. Not really, I mean. We're very happy together, but…" She held in.  
"Are you...?", Marguerite asked with a raised eyebrow, but Veronica shook her head.  
"No, no, I'm not… But I see you and…" She broke off again, unable to say what she felt. Marguerite gently put a hand on her shoulder and said: "You would like to have a baby with Ned?"  
As Veronica slowly nodded, Marguerite went on: "But you don't know Ned's opinion about that?"  
Veronica nodded once again. "I dare not ask him…I don't want to ruin anything.", she mumbled.  
"But you should talk with him!", Marguerite insisted. "You two have such a great relationship! Don't you think you should let him know what you want? Besides – perhaps he has got the same opinion as you. Who knows?"  
Veronica still wasn't convinced, yet. "I don't know, Marguerite. – I'm not sure if I can manage."  
"You can!", Marguerite said resolute and forced Veronica to look straight into her eyes. "You are strong. You're certainly the strongest one of us all, because you managed to survive all those years in this cursed jungle. Alone." She paused. "Ned loves you – he'd do anything for you! Even if he didn't want a baby right now, he would respect your opinion. Please, talk to him!"  
  
Large leaves hit his face as he tried to make his way through the jungle. _'Damn!', Challenger thought but kept up walking.   
He was obsessed with finding a way off the plateau; he knew there was one. They had so often been so close it… And now he used all his energy to detect it, searching systematically.  
Challenger wasn't really afraid of dinosaurs, natives of something like that – he was careful and armed with his riffle and two knives. Nevertheless, his friends had tried to convince him not to go alone, but he had declined Roxton's offer to accompany him. They all had enough to do – John and Marguerite were expecting their first child and were totally concerned with the advanced pregnancy. It wouldn't take a long time until they had to face birth.  
Challenger tried to recall his sons' childhood. But that was long ago… Too long.  
The thought of the two made him walk a bit faster. He had to find the loophole out of this disastrous jungle!_

***

_to be continued…_

***


	3. Never leave her

One fluke and two dummies 

***  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe upon any copyright. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)  
***

Chapter 3 

Ned had been hunting with John, but now he was sitting on the balcony of the tree house, updating his notes. He didn't really knew why he still kept up with that. They were stuck there, and no-one would ever read what he had written. In opposition to Challenger Ned was not convinced that a way off the plateau existed. _'Well, even if it did… How could I leave? Veronica would want to stay here – so I'd, too.'_, he thought.  
On the one hand he missed civilization, the comforts of London. But here in the jungle he had found something – someone – that meant more to him than anything else. He wanted to spent his entire life with Veronica, even if that meant that he had to stay in the jungle.   
  
Almost two weeks later Marguerite relaxed on the balcony, her enormous belly raised against the warm sun. It was a perfect day –_'at least it has been until now'_, Marguerite thought. The men were somewhere outside – Roxton probably did his best to decrease the population of some delicate dinosaur, Challenger did what he was always doing when out in the jungle and Ned? She didn't know, and she had to admit, that she didn't care.  
She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch of the sunlight on her skin. Her worries were forgotten – at least for this single moment.  
The wooden deck chair she was lying on war warm, as well, and with a huge pillow behind her back she felt like a princess.  
She looked down at herself and smiled at her clothes – none of her former clothes fitted anymore, so Veronica had tailored some new ones. She was quite talented at that!  
With eyes closed, Marguerite started to calculate. The 40 weeks were almost over. The baby could come every day now, and she felt so unprepared. But in how far did that matter? She couldn't change it. Either everything would be fine or…  
At first she thought a cloud hat got between the sun and her face as it turned dark. She twinkled and was surprised to look right into Veronica's stressed face.  
"Hm?", was all she could say, so abruptly ripped out of her thoughts. She wanted Veronica to step aside and let the sunlight again comfort her body. But she noticed that strange expression in Veronica's eyes; so she asked her to sit down instead.  
During the last two weeks, the two hadn't talked about Ned anymore. Marguerite didn't know if Veronica talked to him, but she hoped so.  
Now, before Marguerite could say anything, her friend started to cry, so she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Veronica, which was a bit complicated because of her belly.  
Veronica sobbed and snuffled, and Marguerite waited and stroke her back and tried to imagine what made her normally so tough friend cry. _'Is she ill? Doesn't Ned want a baby?.._  
After a while Veronica relaxed and Marguerite took the chance to ask her: "Did you talk to Ned about you-know-what?"  
Veronica shook her head and as Marguerite felt anger come up inside herself she leaned back on the deck chair. "You didn't? Why not? Where the hell is the problem?"   
She expected Veronica to give her a harsh answer, but she only said: "Well, now there is a problem."  
Marguerite was huffy. Why couldn't Veronica just one time do what she advised her to do?   
Nevertheless she wanted to know, what Veronica meant and asked: "What kind of problem?"  
Veronica looked down on her fingers and mumbled something.  
"What?", Marguerite asked stroppy and Veronica repeated more loudly: "I am pregnant."  
Marguerite was taken aback and Veronica went on; she spoke very fast as if it was somehow embarrassing. "I… I didn't know that when I asked you for advice and I wasn't sure during the last week, but now I am sure and-" – "Veronica!", Marguerite cut her off. She closed her eyes and tried to understand.   
On the one hand she knew that would happen sooner or later, but now it had happened.   
When she opened her eyes again, Veronica looked at her, uncertain what to expect. Marguerite sighed and smiled, then hugged her. "Congratulations, honey. But now you have to talk to Ned."

***

_to be continued…_

***


	4. The babyparty

One fluke and two dummies   
  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe upon any copyright. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)Chapter 4 

After having talked to Marguerite, Veronica had thought a lot about what she'd been told and what she should do now. And no matter which way she turned it – the only solution was to tell Ned as soon as possible. Before anyone would notice it. _'He's the father! He should know it first!_, she blamed herself in thoughts. _'All right, I'll tell him. I must – I will. Today. ... When he comes home.'_  
She realised she felt much better now, that she made a decision, and she smiled and began to prepare everything.  
She put candles on the boards in their bedroom, fetched some flowers and arranged them on the bed.  
All the time she tried to imagine what it would be like... telling Ned... watching his reactions. She put a hand on her belly and mumbled: "We'll make it." She paused and started to giggle. "We're two vs. one!"  
She could hardly stop giggling. _'Must have something to do with the pregnancy'_, she told herself and tried to calm down while headed for the wardrobe. She wanted to look special. Wearing her usual 'jungle-outfit' would not have been adequate for this evening.  
She searched through it and took out a light blue dress which she knew had belonged to her mother.   
She swallowed hardly. If only her mother could see her now... She had a wonderful man at her side and she was carrying his baby under her heart. Her mom would've been so glad...  
Veronica restrained her tears from coming out. This should become a pleasant evening, and she had spent too much time crying because she had lost her parents...  
So she got dressed, arranged her long blonde hair and risked a look at herself in the mirror. A smile spread over her face. It was perfectly fine.  
She watched out for the sun; its position told her that the men would soon be back home. Just enough time to get relaxed... But the more she tried it, the more apprehensive she got.  
And when at least she steps approach – which she knew were Ned's – she wasn't sure anymore if all this was a good idea. But there was no way out and so she hurried to set the candles alight.  
The door opened and she heard Ned ask while his head popped in: "Veronica, are you-" He broke off. He stared at her, stunned.   
She smiled. Good to know she could still overwhelm him.   
At least he came in and pulled the door shut behind him, taking a look around. "Wow..."  
He came over to her and Veronica noticed that he furrowed his brow like he always did when there was something he didn't understand.   
"Veronica, did I... did I miss anything?", he asked confused, "Your birthday was last month, mine is half a year ago... and it's not our anniversary... at least I think so..."  
Veronica had to smile – he was just so cute! Then she put her arms around his waist and shook her head. "You didn't forget anything."   
"But what is it then?", he wanted to know. It was obvious that he had no clue what was going on.  
Veronica felt her heart beat faster when he asked her: "Why all those flowers and the candles? And why are you looking so damn beautiful in that dress?" She noticed a twinkle of desire in his eyes and suppressed her upcoming feelings.  
She made half a step backward and took his hands.   
"Because there's something I want to tell you."  
She felt sick and took a deep breath. Looking straight into his wonderful blue eyes she said:   
"I am pregnant."   
Ned was stunned. "What?"   
"We're gonna have a baby, I'm pregnant.", Veronica repeated. _'Oh hell – he'll turn around and leave, he'll-'  
_His face brightened and – after a second – he smiled happily.   
"Veronica... that's wonderful!", he shouted, embraced and kissed her.  
Veronica felt so relieved that she was about to cry.   
  
They had told the others and on the spur of the moment they had decided to make a little baby-party.   
Ned was sitting on the couch, now, and gazed at Veronica, who was laughing and talking to Marguerite – obviously about the kind of stuff that young mothers were likely to talk about.  
He was still overwhelmed. The thought of being father in less than 7 months seemed strange to him. Strange, but nevertheless wonderful. He could not remember when he had felt such a joy last time. Perhaps he had never.  
He couldn't take his eyes off Veronica – she looked so beautiful, but all above she looked totally happy.   
Ned tried to remember the time when he had lived in London. But he had to confess he hadn't known any pregnant woman; at least he didn't remember. It had never affected him. He was young, he had never been married – and the English society did not allow pregnancy when you hadn't married before.   
He sighed and hoped he would not have to go back to London. This attitude surprised him, but he knew it was true. He had all he needed, and the dream of getting a top-reporter was nothing he dreamed of anymore.   
He had watched Marguerite's pregnancy as far as possible and without seeming to be too curious. She had grown rounder and rounder and some things had changed, but she seemed to be glad and confident and pleased.    
And Roxton... sometimes, Ned wasn't sure it was really him. He had changed at least as much as Marguerite (just not in outer appearance); it was obvious that he'd do anything for her and the baby; he was more gentle and tried to avoid the insane arguments he had always had with Marguerite.  
John's voice interrupted his thoughts: "Hey, Ned – congratulations!"  
Ned turned to face John and smiled. Roxton went on: "Great surprise, I didn't expect that..."   
"Well, I didn't either...", mumbled Ned more to himself than to John. Then he asked: "May I ask you what it is like?"  
John knit his brows. "What do you mean?"  
Ned tried to find a way to express what he wanted do know. "Well, to watch the woman you love expecting a baby within the next weeks. How does it feel to know you two will soon be responsible for a baby?"   
"It feel great – at least to me. Although a lot of things will change or have already changed, I don't regret. I'm really looking forward to the day when the baby is born. And I think we'll be able to cope with the responsibility." He smiled. "And of course I can hardly stand to wait, because I want to know whether it's a boy or a girl."   
"Did you two already think of a name?"   
John laughed. "Well, we did. But our attitudes are quite different... Perhaps we can agree on a compound name."  


_to be continued…_

**And I want to thank all those of you, who keep on reading and reviewing, as there are zeusfluff, Taya7, Dany and LadyKim!** This means much to me!


	5. In Danger

One fluke and two dummies   
  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe upon any copyright. But the idea for the story was mine… :-) 

Chapter 5 

Challenger took a rest on a rock and put his rifle aside. The sun was burning hot, but the sweltry air and the sky's dark shade in the west indicated an upcoming thunderstorm.   
Challenger knew he had to reach the tree house before the storm would break. But he also knew he had to take this rest, because his hike took its toll. His lungs burned with every breath he took and he could feel his pulse throb. Obviously he wasn't 18 anymore... The thought of being forced to stand the sun all way home seemed hard to bear. He was already drenched in sweat and his water bottle was almost empty.  
But wasn't there the sound of a creek from his right? Challenger sighed and lifted himself up. And when he had surrounded the rock, in fact he found a small rivulet, meandering through the grass of the clearance.  
Challenger felt relieved and kneeled down to fill his water bottle and give himself a welcome refreshment. Just when he splashed some cool water into his face, a sudden noise attracted his attention. He swallowed hard, because he felt he was not alone anymore.  
His right hand felt around for his rifle, but all he grabbed was the water bottle. He groaned inwardly when he realized he had left the rifle on the other side of the rock. This had been a stupid mistake... and Challenger knew that it were mainly stupid mistakes which people had to pay with their lives…  
His senses had already located the sound as coming from his right side. It was definitely a carnivore. Maybe a Velociraptor or an Ornitholestes. Challenger hoped it was the second one, because he would hardly have a chance against a hungry Velociraptor without even having his rifle.  
He slowly turned his head right and peered into the brush-wood and tried to figure out his hunter while his thoughts tumbled. He could jump up and try to reach the rifle in time or jump up and run as fast as he could. Both opportunities were bad, but he had to make a decision.  
He remembered having seen mountains a few miles west. If he reached them, perhaps he could find a cavern to hide in. He just hoped his power was enough for the sprint through the brush-wood, but he tried to put that thought aside. He would find out soon enough...  
He took a last deep breath and grabbed his water bottle – he might be in need of it later on.  
Then he jumped up and ran into the brush-wood. He heard a disappointed roar behind him followed by the sound of breaking branches and bursting coppice, but he didn't dare to look back. He might have been just to scared to move on.  
So he focused on the jungle in front of him, side-stepping branches and lianas hanging from the trees. He almost fell over a overthrown tree and slipped through puddles of mud.  
He ran as fast as he could and yet he could hear the noise behind him approach. Desperation doubled his power. He already got a glimpse of the mountain right in front of him. In his thoughts he thanked God he had run in the right direction.  
With the sound of claws ripping the soft earth two or three feet behind him he rushed into a cavern, not believing there was one right where he had run to.   
He already sensed deep relief fill his chest when he felt a sudden push in the back, accompanied by a bloodcurdling roar. He turned around and found himself facing a nightmare. He was able to identify it as an Ornitholestes, but that didn't help him anyway now. The dinosaur had managed to push himself half way into the cavern and seemed to be stuck. He snapped again and again at Challenger, who had moved backwards out of danger. But even in the dim light he could see that the dinosaur's teeth were bloody. It took Challenger a moment until he realized it was his own blood. He didn't feel pain, but he knew that the first shock prevented that.  
But before he could deal with that problem he first had to get away from the carnivore. The exit was barred and it seemed he was trapped in here. But as he took a look around he figured something like a corridor at the back side of the cavern. It was pitch black in there, but he had no choice.   
He slowly stepped forward trying to ignore the pain that started to spread over the upper half of his back.   
He noticed a dim light from above, some feet in front of him getting a bit stronger when he approached. Maybe this was another exit, he thought with slight hope.  
He still moved forward very cautiously – however not cautiously enough. The next step his foot hit only air, not the stone basement of the corridor. Challenger overbalanced and fell forward. Aware of the fact that he didn't know how deep he would fall, he prepared for a hard impact.  
Finally he hit the surface of water that softened his following impact on the stone basement below. Still it took his breath away and pain exploded in his body. He almost lost passed out, but he somehow managed to stay conscious. Perhaps because of the ice cold water, which was luckily only 3 feet deep. _'Blessing in disguise'_, he thought ironically. When he was back to the tree house he would make a list of the vast number of possibilities you could die in this damned jungle!  
Apparently, this would have to wait. He looked up and now he could identify, where the light came from – a small hole in the ceiling. At least a hundred feet above him. Impossible to reach. To small to climb out, even if he got wings.  
The only good thing was, that the light was enough to lighten Challengers surrounding. The hole in which he had fallen had a calibre of about 10 feet. The water in which he was standing was still and he wondered where it came from. At least it didn't seem to be able to drain off.   
He was soaking wet and began to freeze, and above all the wound on his back had begun to ache terribly. He didn't know how bad it was, and he wondered if this was better.  
He ran his hand through his wet hair and if he could have seen his own face in a mirror he would have been scared about the hopeless impression on it. How should he ever get out of here?   
_'At least, I won't die with thirst'_ he mumbled sarcastically.   
A sudden thunder scared him up and he looked through the hole above. The sky had darkened – obviously the thunderstorm had approached a lot faster than Challenger had imagined.   
Soon it started to rain, and when Challenger heard raindrops splash onto the water surface in his dungeon, he suddenly knew where the water he was standing in came from. He rushed to the wall and touched it in the height of his head. It was wet.   
"Oh my God" he whispered. The water would rise up quickly. He knew these kinds of thunderstorm. A lot of rain in a very short period of time.   
No, he would not die with thirst... he would drown.

_  
to be continued…  
  
_

**Again I wanna thank all of you who take their time and write a review – that's a great motivation to carry on!**   
And thanx to TheChosenOne3 for her constructive critique – I'll keep your notice in mind!  
And by the way: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just passed my exams and had loads to do, but now I've got a lot of free time and will continue soon! Promised! 


	6. Thunderstorm and Lightening

One fluke and two dummies   
  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe any copyright, trade mark or patent. But the idea for the story was mine… :-) 

  
  
**Chapter 6 - Thunderstorm and Lightening**

At the same time Roxton stood on the balcony of the tree house. He needed a time-out, because Marguerite was in an evil mood... She had been yelling at everything all morning until she broke out in tears. When he wanted to comfort her she just slammed the door right in front of his face and locked herself in the bedroom.  
Roxton frowned. He knew it was not her fault, it had to do with her pregnancy and the chaos of her hormones, but nonetheless he had felt hurt inside.  
Now that he was standing outside he focused his thoughts on the baby-party a few days earlier. He still could hardly believe Veronica was expecting a baby as well. On the other hand: This had been very likely to happen sooner or later. And he shared hers and Ned's happiness.   
A smile spread over his face. A lot of things would change in the tree house. The lazy days and quiet nights would be over – at least for the next years. Even so he knew they all would manage.  
Roxton looked up and recognized the dark colouring of the sky a few miles west.  
_'Good that Challenger is on his way back home right now. He must be about to arrive every minute'_, he thought and watched out for the man. But even his well trained eyes were not able to figure out a movement down there in the jungle that might be caused by a human.  
With a shrug of his shoulders he turned around and entered the tree house. There was a frigid breeze outside.   
  
He heard a low sob and Marguerite's distressed voice.  
  
"John?"  
  
She appeared in the doorway and immediately he felt sorry for her. She looked really down, her eyes reddened and swollen of her crying.   
  
"Oh, Marguerite - what's wrong with you, darling?", he gently asked and put his arms around her body.  
  
Marguerite sobbed and placed her head on his chest.  
  
"It's the whole situation, John", she muttered. "I'm afraid something might go wrong. I mean, none of us has got any previous experience in obstetrics."  
  
"I know, but listen", he said in a soothing tone "Giving birth is the most natural thing..."  
  
Marguerite cut him off.  
  
"I know that Veronica said so, but she didn't give birth yet, either. How can she know?"  
  
John stroke her back and felt her strain.  
  
"You know as well as I do that she's right. Women all over the last centuries gave birth." He made a short pause. "I know that we will make it. That you will make it. And do you know what makes me so sure? Your strength. Your strong will to get what you want. Your ambition." He put a hand under her chin and gently forced her to raise her head. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met and it's one reason why I love you. You won't be alone, Marguerite. We're all there for you and no matter what you need, we'll do anything to help."  
  
"I'm so glad you're by my side, John" whispered Marguerite and Roxton could feel her relax a bit.  
  
They stood there for a while, saying nothing, simply enjoying each other's presence. After a few minutes Marguerite cleaned her throat and looked around.  
  
"Where's Challenger?"  
  
This was a sign whereby John knew the topic was through for her. At least for the moment. And so he shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me. I haven't seem him since he has left this morning. He should actually already be back from his expedition..."  
  
"Do you think something happened to him?" Marguerites voice sounded worried. Roxton shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm sure he got into the thunderstorm in the west and made a rest. He certainly has got a dry place somewhere below a tree or in a cavern."  
  
"Well, I've got a bad feeling about it", Marguerite mumbled concerned.  
  
Roxton thought for a moment, then proposed:  
  
"If he's not back until Veronica and Ned return from their walk, I will look for him. I know he wanted to go west, so I'll probably find him."  
  
"That would be nice" agreed Marguerite with a relieved smile. "Thank you."

################################

The two of them had been listening to some classic music until...  
  
"Someone's coming", Marguerite suddenly claimed and Roxton nodded. He heard the sound of the elevator as well now.   
  
Both turned to the entrance, excitedly waiting for the elevator to appear and reveal who was returning home. After a few seconds they saw Ned and Veronica step out of the cabin and approach.   
  
"We're back!", Ned shouted.  
  
Marguerite did not respond but sighed in disappointment. Not that she didn't like them to return, but-  
  
"John... Please do something. Just sitting around here and wait drives me crazy!" she demanded. Veronica looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What's going on? You two look somehow worried... What shall John do?" she asked and exchanged inquiring looks with Ned. Roxton sighed, stood up and replied:  
  
"Challenger's still somewhere out there. Marguerite is worried something might have happened to him. Did you two notice the thunderstorm in the west?"  
  
Veronica nodded.  
  
"Yeah, looked serious. I hope it won't reach us. The tree house is strong, but it's the lightening that I fear. It could set the roof on fire. Luckily this didn't happen during the last years" She broke off and concentrated on the central point. "So you said Challenger didn't return yet. What shall we do?"  
  
"I asked John to look for him", Marguerite answered. "I'm sure something has happened. He never stayed away for such a long time!"   
  
Roxton was already about to fetch his rifle and his hat. He had to admit to himself that he was apprehensive as well. At least now. The sun set and it was dusky outside – maybe Marguerite was right and Challenger was in need of their help... He tightened the belt with his guns and turned to Ned.  
  
"I will leave immediately – now there's at least a bit sunlight left, but it'll soon be pitch black out there. I'll have to hurry – we only know he went west, but that's a quite imprecise specification."  
  
Veronica had already grabbed her knives.   
  
"We will help you, John."  
  
"No, Veronica" Ned said and shook his head. "I will accompany him, but you'll stay."   
  
"But I've been raised in this jungle! I know it a lot better than you do! This is not the right time for sexism – you just want me to stay, because I'm a woman and you don't want me to be in any danger... This is so bloody unfair!", Veronica shouted at Ned who's face showed a scared expression.  
  
John smiled amused. He knew Marguerite would have reacted just the same way – but in this case Ned was right.  
  
"You must stay at home", Roxton said to Veronica who turned to him enraged. "Someone has to stay with Marguerite, don't you think so?" He watched a remorseful expression showing up on her face.  
  
"Yes... you're right. I'm sorry." She turned to Ned. "I'm sorry, Ned. I know you're not over-protected about me. I overreacted..." She smiled lightly. "Maybe it's because of the pregnancy."  
  
Ned seemed to know it better, but returned her smile. Roxton waited until Ned had fetched everything he needed, then the two men said goodbye. Veronica and Marguerite remained in the living room while Ned and Roxton climbed into the cabin of the elevator and descended.

################################  
  
When he stepped out of the elevator, Roxton could feel the light voltage in the air that indicated an approaching thunderstorm. A look behind showed him that Ned felt it, too. It was a tense atmosphere in which they felt anything but comfortable. Roxton could only see as far as a few yards and clutched his rifle.   
  
"I think we should stay together as long as possible. I'm not keen on facing dinosaurs, anarchistic natives or what the hell might be out there alone", Roxton said. "But we'll probably have to split up if our search shall be more efficient."  
  
Ned nodded and the two of them moved westward, trying to make as little noise as possible. Roxton concentrated on the way that lay in front of them. Any broken branch or footprint might be a help to give them a closer idea of where exactly Challenger had gone.  
  
Soon they almost weren't able to see their way anymore and Ned asked:  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to set a torch alight?"  
  
Roxton smirked.  
  
"Easier for us or for eventual enemies?"

################################  
  
At the same time in the tree house Veronica prepared a small dinner for herself and Marguerite who lay on the sofa and muttered something to herself. She still looked concerned. Female intuition?   
Veronica brought the tray with the plates and food to the table and looked at Marguerite.  
  
"I hope you're hungry!"  
  
Marguerite sighed.  
  
"Not really, sorry. I'm still cross about Challenger..." She pushed herself up and remained seated. "I don't know if I can manage to eat anything now"  
  
"Well – first, they'll find Challenger. I'm sure, and you are too, aren't you? And second, I think once you started to eat you'll feel you're hungry.", Veronica said. "So please join me."  
  
Marguerite was just about to answer when a deep thunder cut the silence. Veronica felt herself freeze. Was it just the stone-cold breeze that now blew into the tree house? She had always been afraid of thunderstorms because she knew they were unpredictable and could rob you of everything. The most mighty force of nature to destroy.  
  
She stood up and walked outside. Even though it was dark outside she could see the dark clouds which had almost reached the tree house. Veronica heard Marguerite step outside as well.  
  
"Oh no", she growled. "Don't we have enough problems?" She glanced at Veronica who turned and walked into the tree house again. There were several things to do and she wanted to be ready when the thunderstorm would have reached them completely.   
  
"Marguerite, could you please help me?", she asked and waved at her friend to come in. "We'll have to fix the wooden fibre mats in front of the windows unless we appreciate to take a bath in here..."  
  
She rushed to the first window on her right side and stretched to the wooden fibre mat that was attached above the window, furled and fixed with a leather strap around it. Veronica untied the strap and the mat uncoiled downwards until the complete window was 'shut'.  
Still, Veronica hurried. _'I haven't got enough time'_, she thought desperately. _'It's almost there... Why are all the men gone? Why can't they help me? Why-'_   
  
"Let me help you", she heard Marguerite's voice and looked up. She saw that Marguerite already untied the second mat. Veronica gave her a smile and continued her work.   
  
Both worked as fast as possible, but they hadn't even sealed up half the windows when the storm broke and filled the tree house with ice cold air. Veronica shivered and saw that it had started to rain. At first it were just a few light drops, but after a few seconds the women heard the loud patter on the roof.   
The wind now brought wet air into the room and with a sudden blast most of the candles went out. Just a moment later the first glaring lightening illuminated the room. Veronica noticed the frightened expression on Marguerite's face and realized that she felt the same.  
The room was dark again and a deafening thunder resounded right above their heads.  
  
"Shit!", Veronica exclaimed and rushed to another window. But the tree house was just one thing she was worried about – the men were somewhere outside! She could only hope they had a place to hide from the storm.  
  
She realized she wouldn't be able to finish. The storm was just too strong and the mats were ripped again and again from her hands. The wind blew into the house without any mercy. Stunned, Veronica watched papers, plants and a lot of other equipment swirl through the room when she heard a sudden cry from behind. She turned around and in the glow of a candle she saw Marguerite looking bewildered.  
  
"What's up?", Veronica asked puzzled. "Did something hit you?"   
  
Marguerite shook her head and Veronica realized that her hands were placed on her belly. _'No, please no, this cannot be true...'_ she thought but she know it was.   
Marguerite seemed at least as frightened as Veronica felt and said:  
  
"The baby's coming..." 

_to be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_As you may have noticed I changed the outer appearance of the plot a little bit, because I think it's more easy to read divided like this._


	7. Fears and Tears

**_One fluke and two dummies_**  
  
_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe any copyright, trade mark or patent. But the idea for the story was mine... :-)

_Authors Note: _I know I let you hanging a long, long time – I'm sorry for that. I won't bore you with lame excuses, instead I'll immediately continue the fanfic, so read on! -

**Chapter 7 – Fears and Tears**

He felt his pulse rush and his breath quickened with every second. He could barely see anything, because the storm clouds had dimmed the pale light of the moon. But he didn't need to see what he felt anyway... The water level had risen up more than half a meter just within the last... maybe ten minutes. And it had not even stopped raining.  
  
Callenger shook his head and sobbed. Was this how his life was meant to end? Drowned and buried in a hole deep in a cavern where nobody would ever be able to find him? He still had so many plans, so many wishes he wanted to live. Should all that be robbed from him?  
He kicked the water around him in anger and cried his rage out loud. His fists crashed against the stone walls again and again.  
  
Finally, he stopped. He told himself that he had calmed down again, but deep inside he knew the cruel truth. He was old and he was weak and his powers were leaving him with every minute he was trapped in the icy water in that damned hole, and that was the only reason why he had had to stop.  
  
He realized he was wet all over and that he was shivering, so he clutched his arms around his body, but he felt there was no use in trying to keep his body temperature. He'd fail, no matter what he tried.  
  
Images of his wife and his sons passed his eyes. The first time he had seen her... the birth of his two sons... their smiling faced when he had brought them a present home... them all singing jolly songs under the christmas tree...  
His eyes filled with tears, but he didn't even notice. All he felt was an unbearable pain cutting his heart into pieces. He had missed so many things...  
  
All he wanted to do was to give up, to let go. Closing his eyes, he sank down onto his knees until the water reached his throat. He no longer feared to die.

* * *

Marguerite had started to cry. Standing there, in the middle of the tree house, with everything in chaos all around her, a strong feeling of helplessness streamed her body. She could feel the baby move, but now this didn't fill her with joy, but with fear. Deep fear.  
Through a veil of tears she saw Veronica leaving her work at the tree house and rushing towards her. But how could she help? The men were gone. _Roxton_ was gone – in the moment she needed him most. And her home in this jungle, the tree house, was apparently destroyed.

"Marguerite", Veronica asked and grabbed her arm, "are you sure?"

Marguerite nodded and sobbed. "The amnotic sac has burst. And my back is starting to ace."

"The labor pains..."

Marguerite covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "I don't know what to do! I'm not prepared!"

"Yes, you are." Veronica insisted. "You had about nine months to prepare yourself in your mind for this moment. I agree, the circumstances are certainly not what you have expected them to be, but we will make that!"

With these words, Veronica took a breath and looked around. Marguerite didn't care. She didn't care about anything. It was like she was wrapped in cotton batting, where nothing could reach her.  
She felt grabbed and pulled through the room, but she didn't care for where they were going. There was just herself and the baby, who wanted to be born.  
  
When Marguerite's mind cleared after a while she noticed where Veronica had brought her – into her bedroom. She was lying on the bed and a candle, which illuminated the room with its warm light stood on the bed table. A look around showed her, that someone - definitely Veronica - had managed to tighten the wooden fibre mats in front of the windows, so no rain or storm came inside - which did not mean she could not _hear_ the storm rushing over the roof, trying to tear it off. But nevertheless she felt comfortable.  
  
Just in that moment, the door opened with a loud _bang_ – the storm had ripped it from Veronica's hand, who quickly stepped in and brought up all the power she had to close the door again, so strong did the wind push against it.  
Marguerite shivered by the cold wind and the candle expired.

"Damn shit", Veronica sweared and though Marguerite could not see her, she heard how her friend finally closed the door. A moment later, she had set the candle on fire again and sat down on the bed next to Marguerite.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, thank you." Marguerite replied, and it was true. She really felt better now she was here in this room, where everything was alright. "How did you manage to tighten the mats?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders. "Somehow, I don't know. I was quite motivated, 'cause you were lying on the bed, not reacting to anything I said or asked..."

"I'm sorry... It was just like – like the whole world around me broke down." Suddenly Marguerite started to sob again. "I'm so afraid, not only of the birth, but also of John. And Ned" she added. "Are they still out there?"

Veronica nodded and her face reflected the anguish she felt inside. "Yes, they are." She answered. "But we have to concentrate on you, now. The men will be alright although they're not here, but we are and we have to prepare everything for your baby."

Marguerite wanted to veto, but in that moment a pang streamed her back downwarts to her tights and she made a grimace. Noticing Veronica's alarmed glance, she tried to smile.

"It's nothing. Just the labor pains."

"They're still coming in large intervals, aren't they?" Veronica asked and as Marguerite agreed, she went on: "Then we're still at the beginning – it might take hours until the baby's really born."

"Hours?", Marguerite asked – _now_ she was really scared. She imagined herself, lying there on the bed for twelve hours, abandoning herself to her grief...

"Well" Veronica argued, "at least this means: the chance that John will be back in time is a lot bigger!"

But Marguerite did not really listen. All she could think of was one single word. _Hours._  
  
"Oh please kill me", she mumbled quitely and closed her eyes.

* * *

To be continued... soon, I hope! -  
And I'm looking forward to your reviews...  



	8. Labour Pains

**_One fluke and two dummies_**

_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe any copyright, trade mark or patent. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)

_Authors Note: _This time I tried to hurry, but after ten lines I lost my concept paper without which I am stuck! I had everything planned on it – and now it's gone. Well, I had to think all over again, this is why this chap took so long! But now: Enough of my apologizing and _voilà_, here's the new chapter! -

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Labour Pains**

The thunderstorm was at its maximum. Glaring lightenings cut through the dark sky almost every few seconds and the air was heavy of the smell of wet earth. The two men stumbled forward, not being able to see where exactly they were going, but they had to move on. Even though they were both wet to the bone and with no end in sight.  
Ned had almost lost Roxton a several times, because he could see hardly anything. The hard raindrops cut into the skin of his face like a thousand needles. He had never known how bad storms could really be until he had come to the plateau...

Finally they could do nothing but take a rest under a large tree and wait for bettering.

Ned didn't have a good feeling about it, sitting around and waiting – and he knew that Roxton felt the same. As if John had read his mind, he asked:

"What if it is the wrong decision to wait? He might be caught in this storm, too. But he is alone, while we are twosome."

Ned willingly nodded. "If we just knew, where to look for him..." He thought for a moment. "I think I remember there were mountains west from here. With caves and long tunnels. If he has been somwhere around there, he might have taken shelter in one of those caverns – what do you think?"

"Yes" John nodded. "This seems quite likely. ... Do you think you're able to find the way? Even in this thunderstorm?"

Now it was Ned, who nodded. "I will."

The two men stood up and grabbed their rifles. Then they stepped into the pouring rain, but they didn't care for that they were already wet to the bone and freezing in the cold air. It didn't matter – they had to find their friend, and they knew he would have done the same for them.

So they went ahead, but there had been a little change: Now it was Malone who led the small group. The grim expression on the young man's face showed his strong will to find the right way in time...Veronica was desperate. The storm had moved on westward, although very slowly, but lightening and thunder still filled the night, merciless rain striking at the roof and tearing it apart. The loud patter mingled with steady sobs, now and then disrupted by cries. As she turned her head, her eyes met Marguerite who tossed and turned in bed and suffered from the labour pains which had come sooner each time over the last two hours.  
Veronica wanted to help her, but didn't know how. And this helplessness was the worst of all.

She used to be such a tough woman and the jungle used to be her home, but now she felt so out of place. Her parents hadn't told her much about giving birth. Veronica still flushed when she remembered that _before Ned_ she hadn't even known where babies really came from... It had been so embarassing...

But that wasn't the point now. None of the two women knew what to do, which was even worse for Marguerite. Something was happening to her – _in_ her – that she didn't know how to deal with.

They could only hope that everything would be alright. Cold comfort.

"Veronica...", Marguerite's voice resounded tantalised from the bed and she lifted her hand and reached for her friend's.

With a few quick steps, Veronica walked to the bed, took Marguerite's hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. She gently stroke the woman's hot forehead and wiped away small pearls of sweat and wet strands of her dark, curly hair. It broke her heart to see Marguerite suffer and she would have given her right hand to know about obstetrics.

Marguerite's body camped and she groaned with pain. Then the labour pain faded, at least for one or maybe a few minutes.

Veronica could feel Marguerite's body relax a little and squeezed her hand.

"You're doing this very well, dear", she whispered softly and smiled bravely although she felt like crying.

Marguerite sighed exhaustedly and opened her eyes, which were shining febrilely.

"Where's John?", she asked with a trembling voice. "Where is he?"

"He'll soon be back, honey", Veronica replied with a forced smile and caressed Marguerite's cheek, which was all she could do now.

She hoped the men would be back.

All of them.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**It's a rather short chapter - the next one will be longer, again. But in this place there had to be a cut.  
Keep on reviewing and thanx a lot to all of you who do take their time and give me a feedback!**  
**


	9. Baby's coming

**_One fluke and two dummies_**

_Copyright: _I don't own the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and I do not intend to infringe any copyright, trade mark or patent. But the idea for the story was mine… :-)

My friends – it's time to say goodbye. This ist the last chapter.  
It's strange. I've been excited to finish my first fanfic on but  
it's also a strange feeling of loss.  
I guess I've gotten so used to the charas and the plot...

Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the last chapter in which everything will come to a conclusion.

**Chapter 9 – Baby's coming**  
(...or: Why the story is called the way it's called)

His lungs hurt with every breath he took and yet he kept on moving. The burden on his back almost brought him to his knees, but he moved on, more stumbling than walking.

"Roxton, wait for me!", he heard Ned shout from behind, but didn't slow down. He had to go on.

"Roxton!" Ned walked faster and appeared next to him. "What's wrong with you? You're exhausted and yet you keep rushing forward."

Roxton sighed heavily.

"It's because of Marguerite, I've got the feeling something isn't right."

He expected Ned to say something, but he was quiet. Maybe he felt it, too.

And so the two of them kept moving through the rain-soaked jungle. Water kept dropping from leaves high above them and the air was wet, as well, just as they were.  
His clothes were soaking wet and cold, but Roxton didn't even feel it anymore. His feet slipped on the slushy ground which made it hard to keep balance.

He didn't know how long they had been going, nor if they were still on the right way. He hoped, Ned hadn't lost orientation either, because _he_ could only think of the most essential things – moving, keeping the balance and taking the body home.

They had actually found Challenger. How, they could not explain – it had been a coincidence, not more, not less. If they had not, Challenger would have been dead by now. He had been floating unconsciously in the hole, and he still hadn't woken up. They had tried CPR with the achievement that Challenger had started breathing again, but he was undercooled and in a desastrous condition.

So even if Roxton had not been profoundly worried about Marguerite, he would have had to hurry.

With the next step he made, Roxton slipped away so fast, that he couldn't keep the balance and would have fallen onto the ground if Ned had not been there and quick-witted engough to catch him.

"I can't look at this any longer, John." Ned shook his head as he helped his friend up. "You're exhausted – you'll break down sooner or later, and that will help no-one. Lets take turns and give Challenger to me so you can take a rest."

Roxton almost shook his head, but every inch of his body seemed to ache, so finally...

"Alright, Ned."

Somehow they managed to move Challenger onto Ned's back and went on, quietly, concentrating on the way in front of them.

* * *

With burning eyes, Roxton looked up into the first sunbeams of the early morning to the tree house enthroning the treetop in the distance high above them. They were home.

With every step they approached, he felt more and more relieved. But then, all of a sudden, he heard screams. They were coming from above.

And it took him only a split second to realize whom they came from.

"Marguerite!"

He moved faster so Ned fell behind, even though it was Roxton who was carrying Challenger by now. But he didn't care. All that mattered now was Marguerite. She had pains, but what was wrong with her? Had she been wounded?  
Another look above almost made his heart stop beating – the tree house was ravaged. And suddenly he knew wherefrom – the thunderstorm.

* * *

He accelerated even more and reached the elevator, followed by Ned who had rushed after him.

The elevator moved upwards with the usual kracking sounds and soon the opening to the tree house appeared in front of them. Roxton flounced out of the lift leaving Ned behind who had taken hold of Challenger and now cautiously pulled him into the room.

Ned felt exhausted, as well. The long search in thunderstorm the whole night now took its toll and made his muscles ache. But compared to Challenger he was fine; their friend needed help.

"Veronica!", he sreamed penetratingly and soon heard quick steps approach.

When Veronica came around the corner, she stopped right away with eyes torn open.

"Ned! Oh my God, Challenger!"

Now, nothing held her and she rushed to help Ned with the corpse. Together they managed to lift him up again and carried him into the living room. With relief, Ned noticed that the tree house had seemed more ravaged from the outside than it was in the inside. Every loose thing in the room had been spun around to total chaos, but this was all.  
When they had placed Challenger on the couch, Veronica sighed and hugged Ned.

"I am so glad you're back and alive... The thunderstorm was so strong – I feared you'd never come back..."

Ned stroke her cheek and kissed her, feeling this was the place he belonged – right in her arms.

"So am I, my dear. I promise I won't scare you like that again. But where's Roxton? And what's wrong with Marguerite? We heard her scream from above!"

Veronica stepped back with a worried expression on her face and while she bent over Challenger to check his pulse and condition she answered:

"She's getting the baby. Oh, Ned – it was a torture! You men were somwhere out there when hell broke loose in here, and then the labour pains started! I didn't know what to do, and I still don't know. I have no experience in how to help a mother giving birth! Now you're back and I'm glad, but what about Marguerite? I can't care for Challenger and her by the same time!"

Her desperate voice touched him and he softly stroke her shoulder.

"Stay with Challenger for the moment. I will go and look after Marguerite and Roxton. If we need you help, I'll take your post here, alright?"

He was glad to see Veronica nod and he could almost feel how a part of the pressure fall from her shoulders. He pecked her neck and headed for the bedrooms.

Marguerite had stopped screaming, but yet he only had to follow the suppressed moans which led him to Marguerite's bedroom which she had been used to share with Roxton for almost a year now.

_How fast time passes_, Ned thought with a slight smile and shook his head. His former life in London seemed so far away to him as if it had not been a few years, but a lifetime ago that he had wandered the streets beneath the Themse. Back then he would have never been able to imagine a life the way he had now, but he didn't regret it. Why should he? He had found loyal friends and a wonderful woman who was going to have their baby in a few months. The tree house had become his home more than any English mansion could have ever.

When he entered the room, he saw Roxton kneeling in front of the bed, holding Marguerite's hand and he cajoled her, who tossed and turned. Ned did not need to have the eyes of a sprecialist to see she was in bad condition. Her skin gleamed and her clothes adhered to her body.

Roxton looked up when he heard Ned approach and asked for hot water and towels.

Then he lowered his voice and whispered to Ned:

"I've only helped a cow giving birth a few years ago on my uncle's manor. Marguerite shouldn't hear that – she'd kill me for comparing her to a cow..."

Ned grinned and nodded.

"I'll be back immediately."

With these words he left the two of them with a clear conscience. Marguerite was in good hands.  
His task to fetch hot water let him back into the main room, to Veronica who was still busy with Challenger. It had only been a few minutes ago that he had left, but even in that small amount of time she had managed to take off Challenger's clothes and wrapped him into a large linen sheet.

Ned couldn't help – he admired her.

After all she had been through this night, she still had things firmly in hand.

"I love you.", he said softly with a smile that reflected all his feelings, and Veronica smiled back.

"I know. I love you, too, Ned."

* * *

The darkness that had hold his mind captive slowly faded and made room for light and sounds.

He could not move, not even open his eyes, but he could feel his heart beat in the strong, well-known rhythm, and his lungs fill with air.

He realized, he was still alive, and he thanked God, because he knew he had been nearer to death than to life.

The sounds cleared to voices which seemed familiar to him.

"Quickly, Veronica, it's coming!" – "You've almost got it, press!" – "I can see it's head!"

Very slowly, Challenger's mind fought its way out of the all-embracing darkness and started working in its usual parameters, but yet he was unable to understand what he heard. He could not grasp the meaning of the words, that played on and on in his head, every time in a new, bizarre constellation.

What had happened?

He tried to answer his own question and it took him a lot of time and power to reactivate his memory. Funnily enough, it appeared last in – first out.  
_The ice cold water.  
The rain.  
His fall.  
The cave.  
The dinosaur._  
With the next memory he accessed, a pulse of energy streamed though his body.  
_He had found a way off the plateau!_

His eyes flew open and after a moment of disorientation he realized he was in the tree house. He didn't know why he wasn't in the hole anymore, but he was deeply grateful – he had to tell the others!

With the all of a sudden regained power he pushed himself into a sitting position and took a look around. It was definitely the living room of the tree house, but turned upside down. Plates lay smashed on the floor, pictures had been ripped from the walls and plants and herbs were far-flung. To cut a long story short: The room was a total mess.

Cautiosly, Challenger stood up and sighed. His mind was clear, but his body reminded him that he had had a near-death-experience. It was only now that he noticed someone had taken off his clothes and wrapped him into a sheet, but he didn't care. Instead he started to follow the sounds.

When he reached the open door to Marguerite's and Roxton's bedroom and rushed in, he shouted:

"I've got great news!" – but nobody noticed him and he broke off when he took a look around.

Roxton was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms put around a tired Marguerite who was holding a small bundle in front of her breast. Could it be...? A quiet crying resounded from the inside of the bundle and Challenger realized that something wonderful had happened during his unconsciousness: Marguerite's and Roxton's baby had been born, the first child of the next generation of the adventurers. Yes, it was true. The way the brand new parents looked at their baby with this blessedly smile upon their face and that proud glimmer in the eyes – it was so easy to see and it conjured a smile on Challenger's face, as well. For a second he felt reminded of his sons, how proud he had been of them, not only at the day of their birth, but ever since.

He turned his head and noticed that his other friends were there, as well. Ned leaned against the wall, his arms wrapped around Veronica. They seemed tired, but happy, and they were whispering sweet nothings while Ned gently stroke Veronica's slowly rounding belly. Challenger felt as if he could almost touch their pleasant anticipation about having a baby, as well. Challenger quietly sighed. Oh, he'd given his right hand to be young again, but those times were over.

It was such a peaceful scenery that Challenger hadn't moved yet and the others hadn't noticed him until now. But he was still eager to tell them what he had found out, so he stepped in completely and said again:

"I've got great news!"

"Challenger, you're back!", Marguerite shouted as she looked up. Apparently, in the heat of the moment, no-one had told her about his return. He gave her a hearty smile and nodded while Veronica asked:

"How do you feel? You've been unconscious for a long time... Shall I get you anything? Do you want to sit down?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine.", Challenger repeated. "Apart from a little headache perhaps, and the fact that I feel a little dizzy. But that'll pass."

"Look, Challenger...", Roxton said and he was aglow with happiness as he stood up. "This is our daughter, Charlet."

"Charlene!", Marguerite corrected with a smile and handed him the small bundle. Roxton took it very cautiously and hold it a way that Challenger was able to take a look at the baby.

It was really cute. The eyes with dark lashes were closed now and the little, rosy face was an expression of peace. The girl aleady had a couple of dark, fluffy hair on her sweet head. _Charlene_, Challenger thought, _what a wonderful name for a baby who will once be a wonderful woman._ And about that, he was sure. He just had to look at Marguerite...

Roxton put the baby back in her mother's arms and turned to Challenger again.

"So... but you said, you had great news. What kind of news?"

Challenger felt the eyes of all his friends resting on him and he aleady opened his mouth to tell them when he startet to hesitate. If he told them it was possible, that some of them would want to go back to England. Others wouldn't want to and the consequence would be that the group – _no, the family_, Challenger corrected himself, because they were nothing else – would be torn apart.  
Maybe Roxton, Marguerite, Ned and he himself would be able to return, but what about Veronica? They couldn't leave her behind on her own, especially not now as she was awaiting Ned's child.

But he had searched so long and so hard, he had not given up and he had risked his life for a way off the plateau. Back in England he would be celebrated and everyone would believe him. He would be able to prove he had not been mad, but right!

"Challenger?", Roxton asked with an inquiring look.

"Oh... well", Challenger said, then swallowed and hold in. Finally it was another look at the scenery that drove him to his decision. "Well, nothing. It's not that important. Congratulations to you daugther, John."

He smiled and squeezed Roxton's hand and he knew he had made the right decision...

* * *

Sometimes you have to let you dreams and hopes go, because you find out that you've haunted demons.  
Finally, you'll follow the light and the angels and your way will be right.

* * *

**The End**

My dear friends and fans, I hope you have enjoyed the fanfic and all your questions have been answered. If not, please ask them!  
Would you like a sequel?

Again, thankx a lot for all you reviews! You're great!


End file.
